Some Things Don't Take Time
by palomasnapples
Summary: RPS. Carlos is in a hurry; Logan doesn't care.


Carlos awoke with the sound of beeping next to him, jolting upwards and nearly smacking Logan in the face with his haste. Logan made a noise and turned in his sleep, leaving Carlos to wipe at his eyes and check the time.

8:01, the clock said and Carlos groaned and itched his head. The room was a mess, clothes strewn all over the floor and mini-fridge and cans of coke littered the floor; Carlos was pretty sure that there was an unrecognizable shirt on top of the fan.

"Logan," he croaked. "Logan, we're gonna be late."

The beeping continued until Carlos smacked the snooze button on the clock sitting on their bedside table. Logan made a noise and tried to hide his face under his pillow. Carlos sighed. Of course he wanted to lay back down and kiss the sleep out of his boyfriend, but they had to be out of the room by eight thirty; it was a miracle he had even remembered to set an alarm the night before.

"Lo_gan_," he complained, shaking Logan's sleeping form. He made a whining noise, pushing himself up on his elbows to stare at the tanner boy.

"Time is it?"

Carlos yawned, looking back at the clock. He knew the alarm would ring again soon. "Eight o'four."

Logan groaned, flopping back onto the mattress and throwing an arm over his eyes. "Fuck, it's early."

Carlos nodded, wanting to swing his legs over the edge of the bed and start cleaning up but he couldn't find the will power to do so. The bed was so warm and his head was throbbing. "We have to be ready in half an hour."

"We have time," Logan sighed and he jumped when the clock began beeping, making a noise of approval when Carlos smacked it and silence filled the room once again.

"No we don't," Carlos mumbled, trying to fight off another yawn. His back was killing him. "The room is a mess, we have to clean up. Was someone else here with us last night?"

Logan rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, I think Dustin was for a bit. Kendall might've stopped by too."

Carlos nodded. He guessed that shirt looked familiar after all. He looked over at Logan and tried not to get distracted. The boy was shirtless and his chest was as pale as ever but his arms were toned, his stomach lean and built. Carlos took in a shaky breath and tried to move off the bed, but a hand curled around his wrist and he looked down to see Logan's smirking face staring up at him.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Carlos replied trying to tug his arm back but Logan just tightened his grip.

"That look. Are you checking me out, Pena?"

Carlos rolled his eyes. As attractive as Logan might be, he was still a smug little shit.

"Oh fuck off."

"Want me to?"

"What does that even mean?"

"What do you want it to mean?"

"Logan."

"Carlos."

He didn't have patience for this. "Logan, we're going to be late and I'm not gonna take the blame -"

Logan tugged Carlos close by the wrist, his grin still apparent as Carlos landed half on top of his body. Carlos made an annoyed sound, moving to pull back from the younger boy. Cuddling was completely out of the question, especially when Logan was acting like a dick.

"No, you're an asshole."

"Come on, you know I was kidding."

"It doesn't change that you're an asshole."

Then Logan's smirk was so much closer and Carlos was trying to hide his own. He ducked his head and held Logan's bottom lip between his teeth, tugging playfully. The position was a bit awkward and Logan tugged at Carlos' wrist to pull him closer, shifting on the bed so the tanner boy could easily straddle his hips.

They kissed lazily, the need to sleep still throbbing in their bones but that didn't stop Carlos from lacing their fingers together, pinning Logan's hands against the bed. Logan grinned, whimpering lightly when Carlos nipped at his jaw and bit at his chin.

"Feisty."

Carlos rolled his eyes and tried to move away but Logan reached up, using his now-free hand to cup his jaw and pull the Spanish boy down for another kiss. Carlos moaned, pushing Logan back onto the mattress and lacing their fingers together again. Logan groaned, dying to touch and Carlos smirked, his hips rolling down in a tight circle.

"Fuck," Logan breathed, his hips rolling up and Carlos whimpered into his mouth. They moved together, their hips rocking in time with their labored breaths and Carlos let a hand travel down Logan's chest, roaming at his stomach and playing with the edge of his black briefs.

"Carlos," he groaned, his cheeks and neck red like they always got when he was hard and Carlos could feel him under his hips, rolling down gently and snapping the waistband of Logan's briefs against his stomach. Logan let out a small whine, reaching for Carlos' hip with his free hand when the shrill beeping noise began once again.

Logan gasped in shock, falling back against the mattress again and Carlos grinned against his mouth, squeezing his thighs around Logan's hips just to hear him groan before he slid off his body and onto the carpet of their hotel room.

The younger boy sat up immediately, staring at Carlos in shock as he walked towards the bathroom, picking up their discarded clothes off the floor from the night before. Logan's lips were bitten red, his hair fluffed to a tremendous extent and he was hard inside his boxers.

"Wait, what -"

"It's what you get for being an asshole," Carlos smirked at him before shutting the bathroom door behind him.


End file.
